Night At The Dance
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: The dance is in town and Boomer doesn't have a date. So he decides to ask Blossom. She says she doesn't like him but will her mind change after he asks her to be his date?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: The city of Townsville... and it's Valentines Day.

*Scene switches to the RRBs' house where the boys are eating breakfast*

Mom: Yes, I am so excited about this dance tonight! Aren't you boys?

Butch: No! Because I have to wear a stupid tie and tuxedo!

Brick: And I don't look good without my cap...

Boomer: I love parties! They are fun.

Mom: Come on boys, I think you will look adorable. And don't forget, your dates are going to be there...

Boomer: (getting ready to cry) Which is one of the reasons why sometimes, I don't like parties: I have no date!

Mom: Aww Boomer, you don't need a date to have fun! Parties are about having fun and dancing and eating whatever free food they got!

Brick and Butch: Huh?

Mom: About the free food? My mother used to tell me that all the time about parties.

Boomer: I like free food! (sad) But it'd be nice if I had a date...

Mom: Boomer, someone will come to you okay?

Boomer: Okay...

Brick: Hey Boom, didn't you have a crush on someone?

Butch: Oh yeah! That girl that you kissed at the park?

Boomer: Oh Blossom? Yeah, I like her.... why?

Brick: You can ask her out....

Boomer: (excited) Brick! You are a flipping genius!

*Boomer excuses himself from the table*

Mom: Ain't he cute... Well, I got to go do some work in my lab.. see you boys.

*Mom walks off as Brick and Butch fly to their room*

*Scene switches to the PPGs' bedroom*

Bubbles: I just *love* parties!

Buttercup: Well I don't! I have to wear some stupid girly dress!

Bubbles: Well, I'm going to be the prettiest girl at the party.

Buttercup: And how are you going to do such thing? (laughs)

Bubbles: (show-offish attitude) Well, because *I* am going to have the cutest date at the party...

Buttercup: (scoffs) Whatever, I can see you writing his name all over your drawing pad...

*Bubbles looks down and sees that she has written Brick's name all over her drawing pad to the point that she almost drew on the floor*

Bubbles: (embarrassed) Hehe, not as much as you are writing "I (heart) Butch" on your arm!

*Buttercup looks at her arm and finds out the Bubbles was right*

Buttercup: (embarrassed) Hehe...

Bubbles: How about you Blossom?

Blossom: (off guard) Huh?

Bubbles: Your date? Who's your date?

Blossom: Oh... I don't have one.

Bubbles: Huh? What about that boy you were kissing at the park the last time?

Buttercup: Who could ever forget that? (laughs uncontrollably)

*Bubbles glares at Buttercup as she is still laughing*

Bubbles: Don't mind her... so what about that boy?

Blossom: Boomer? Uhh... Boomer kinda kissed me when I was off guard... and he had drool! Eww!

Bubbles: So.. um... do you like him?

Blossom: Well, the thing is that, he's a really sweet boy, but I think that he is too immature for me...

Bubbles: Oh... well, what if he asks you to the dance?

Blossom: I don't know what I'll do...

Buttercup: Just go out with him...

Bubbles: I agree with Buttercup.

Blossom: (outraged) WHAT? I can't! It will be like going to the dance with a male version of Bubbles.

Bubbles: (angry) Hey!

Blossom: Sorry but it's kinda the truth.

Bubbles: Well, tell him that you will go with him.... as friends.

Blossom: (excited) You are a genius!

Buttercup: She is?

Bubbles: Me? Oh shucks.

*Their phone rings. Blossom takes it*

Blossom: Hello?

Brick: Hey, is Bubbles there?

Blossom: Yes, I'll put her on the phone... (to Bubbles) Bubbles... it's for you. It's your boyfriend.

*Bubbles starts screaming like a fangirl as she takes the receiver from Blossom*

Bubbles: Hello?

Brick: Wassup babe?

*Hearing Brick's voice sent chills up her spine*

Bubbles: Hehe... nothing, nothing, just... ummm hehe, hanging around...

Brick: Cool. I'm just hanging out in my room with my bros.

Bubbles: Oh... hehe... um... are you excited about the dance?

Brick: Yeah, a little. I can't wear my cap with this tuxedo mom made for me so I am not happy about that.

Bubbles: Well, you'd still look cute...

Brick: I would? Thanks babe.

Bubbles: Hehe... welcome? hehe

Brick: Well babe, I got to go, okay? See you tonight.

Bubbles: Okay see you hehe

*Scene switches to the RRBs' room and Brick hangs up the phone*

Butch: Smooth operator.... aren't you, Brick?

Brick: I don't think so Butch. I don't think my voice is really *that* irresistible...

Butch: Dude, I heard her in the background screaming like some kind of fangirl..

Brick: Ehh yeah but it's because she's happy to hear from me today.

*Brick notices that Boomer fell asleep on his favorite stuffed animal. He goes over to wake him*

Brick: (shakes Boomer) Hey Boom, you need to wake up.

Boomer: (half asleep) Huh?

Brick: C'mon bro, you need to wake up.

Boomer: (awake but not fully awake) Why?

Brick: Because mom doesn't want you to sleep in the middle of the day...

Boomer: Okay...

Brick: I guess that lullaby monkey got you again...

Boomer: Yeah...

Butch: So... what do you guys wanna do?

Boomer: Shopping!

Brick: Ehh no!

Boomer: Hmpyh!

Brick: Let's patrol!

Butch: Good idea!

*The boys fly downstairs*

Butch: Oh boy! Mom's not here, let's go!

*The boys begin to take off and mom comes out of the kitchen and stops them in their tracks*

Mom: Boys! We have been through this many times! What do you say?

Boys: Mom, can we go outside to patrol the town?

Mom: Yes, you may. But be back by 6:00!

*The boys fly out into the city and start to look around for any trouble. Time lapses by as the boys begin to take another scan over the city*

Brick: Alright boys, lets take one more scan over the city and head home...

*The boys do a final scan over the city. After that, they head homeward*

Brick: Man, I'm tired.

Butch: Well, don't fall asleep Brick, we got a dance to go to...

Brick: I know man... I will be okay.

Boomer: (points ahead) Look!

*The boys run into the PPGs which were flying in the opposite direction*

Brick: Wassup? Fancy seein' you here...

Blossom: Yeah... we were just heading home...

Butch: Same here...

Blossom: Well, we got to get going...

Boomer: WAIT!!

Everyone else: Huh?

*Boomer hands Blossom a bouquet of flowers*

Boomer: I want to ask... will you be my date at the dance?

Blossom: Well... um....

*They both stare into each others eyes for sometime*

Blossom: I will think about it.

Boomer: Okay.

Brick: Well, we got to go boys.

*The RRBs and the PPGs take off in different directions*

*Scene switches to the PPGs*

Bubbles: Why didn't you tell him?

Blossom: Well... it's the curse of the cuteness... whatever.

*Blossom goes full speed ahead as Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other*

*Scene switches to the RRBs*

Brick: Well guys, we are almost there.

Butch: I know. I know I'm going to hate my outfit.

Brick: I know dude. I am not a big fan of dressing up. I see it more as a rich person thing, ya know?

Butch: Man! You and I share a brain!

*Brick looks back at Boomer who has a neutral expression on his face*

Brick: Boom, you alright?

Boomer: Yeah... I'm just worried that she'll say no...

Brick: You just got to think positive, bro. And even if she does say no... you can still go together as friends..

Boomer: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Brick: Now, show me a smile...

*Boomer gives Brick a big smile*

Brick: Now that's the Boomer I know! Confident and happy!

*The RRBs arrive home*

Part 2 coming soon 


	2. Part 2

Narrator: The big night!

Mom: Well, don't you look cute...

Butch: No I don't! I look like I'm going to hustle someone in this suit!

Brick: (giggles) Oh Butch, I don't think so. You look better than I do!

Butch: Just saying the truth, bro.

Brick: Yeah, well I look like I'm going to a funeral.

Butch: Now, *THAT* is a best way to put it, bro! Way to go!

*Brick and Butch high five each other*

Mom: Aww, I think you look adorable. (looks around) Where's Boomer?

Butch: He's probably brushing his hair saying that he is going to be the (cutesy voice) "cutest boy at the dance".

*Scene switches to the RRBs' room*

Boomer: (brushing his hair) I'm going to be the cutest boy at the dance. Hehe

*Mom comes in to the room*

Mom: Ohh... I see that someone's going to be the cutest boy at the dance...

Boomer: Yep, that's me!

Mom: Well hurry along now.

Boomer: Wait! Mom, can I bring Ally with me?

*Side note: Ally is the name of Boomer's stuffed alligator*

Mom: Sure, but hurry boy! We are waiting on you!

*Scene switches to the living room*

Butch: I sure wish Boomer would hurry up!

Brick: I know... but then again, it's hard to keep up your cute looks-- especially for a party.

Butch: Hey! I'm cute! But it doesn't take me 2 hours to get ready!

Brick: I'm cute too!

Butch: Not as cute as me tho'...

Brick: Haha! Oh yeah? Tell that to our fan club!

*Mom and Boomer come downstairs*

Mom: Boys! You are both cute! Now, shall we?

Boys: Yeah!

*The whole family drives off to the dance club. They arrive there in 30 minutes*

Mom: Well, here we are!

Brick: The Wash?

Butch: Yep, that's what it says, bro.

Brick: They sure are giving these clubs stupid names these days. "The Wash" sounds like a laundromat.

Butch: What's a laundromat?

Brick: Laundromat- an establishment made specially for laundering. Coin operated laundry machines are available to the public or mostly to those who can't afford to wash their garments at home are found there.

Butch: Oh... thank you Brick.

Boomer: Come on! Let's go.

*Everyone goes in to the club. Inside everyone is doing the funky chicken. Camera shifts to Boomer, who is looking at the food table.*

Boomer: Hmm... I wonder what foods there are..

*Boomer looks wonderingly at the table. He sees a white colored piece of meat on one of the plates. He takes it and eats it. Boomer then climbs over the table to get more meat*

*Brick and Bubbles walk over to the table and stand next to Boomer.*

Boomer: (chewing) Yum! This stuff is good! What is this stuff?

Brick: First off, what have I told you about talking when you are chewing?

*Boomer turns around and sees Brick with a stern look on his face.*

Boomer: (swallows) "Always chew and swallow your food before you talk". I know, I know.

Brick: Second of all, you do *NOT* climb on the table.

Boomer: You said not to hover over the table an then stand on it at the last party.

Brick: Same thing , Boomer. Don't do it. If you want something from the table that you can't reach, then ask someone who *can* reach it, to get it for you.

Boomer: Okay. Well, what is this stuff?

Brick: It's tripe, bro.

Boomer: What's tripe?

Brick: It comes from a sheep's stomach.

*Boomer spaces out (yes with the food in his mouth) and he spits it out*

Boomer: (spits) BLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Brick: (rolls eyes) How classy, Boomer.

Boomer: We all can't be Mr Perfect you know. (walks away) Sheesh!

*At this point, the tune winds down to a love song, which everyone starts to slow dance. (Hero by Enrique Iglesias) *

Brick: Want to dance?

Bubbles: Sure... hehe

*Brick and Bubbles go on the dance floor to dance*

*Scene switches Butch whispering something to the DJ*

DJ: Sure, little boy. I will switch the song.

Butch: Thanks. And I am not a little boy!

*Seconds later, the romantic ballad changes to a hardcore metal type song (Pre-Hibernation by Pantera)*

*Scene switches to Brick and Bubbles*

Brick: (annoyed) Only Butch...

Bubbles: (annoyed) Was this Buttercup's idea of a romantic ballad?

Brick: Who knows? Those two are *EXACTLY* alike!

*Scene switches to Buttercup and Butch*

Buttercup: This is soo much better than that gushy song played last time!

Butch: Yeah! Hahaha

*Scene switches To Boomer whispering to the DJ*

DJ: Sure little boy, I will fill your request.

Boomer: Thank you! Hehehe (flies away)

*After the song finishes, the next song is a bubblegum pop song (Barbie Girl by Aqua)*

*Scene switches to Brick and Bubbles*

Brick: (annoyed) Oh *COME ON* Boomer! I know you are kinda girly but this song is super girly in it's entirety!

Bubbles: Brick, you got to admit, this song is kinda romantic in a way.

Brick: Ya know, you're right babe. Want to be *my* dolly?

*Scene switches to Boomer dancing*

*Butch comes over to him*

Butch: (annoyed) Boomer!

Boomer: Huh?

Butch: What is this sissy song, you have requested?

Boomer: I think it's pretty.

Butch: Okay, Boomer. I see. Man, you are a sissy!

*Scene switches to the DJ*

DJ: (on mike) Alrighty folks, this one goes out to all the couples on the dance floor.

*Next song changes to another love song (When You Love by Sinead O'Connor: )*

*Scene switches to Boomer standing between the tables as he watches everyone dance*

*Scene then switches to Blossom standing behind the drink table*

Blossom: (thinking) I wonder if Boomer already has a date. I hope not, because I really like him. I know I've had said that he was too immature but he's just so cute and he's soo sweet.

*Blossom then goes over to Boomer and then taps him on his "shoulder"*

Blossom: Boomer?

Boomer: Huh?

Blossom: Umm, you don't have a date for the dance yet, right?

Boomer: No, I don't. Why?

Blossom: Well, ummm......

Boomer: (giggles) Hehe, do you want to be my date?

Blossom: (blushing) Yes, I'd love to.

Boomer: Then come on! Haha.

*Boomer and Blossom run out to the dance floor*

*As Boomer then extends his arms as if he was going to hug, Blossom runs to him and jumps in his arms. (like a jump hug)*

*As they slow dance, they stare at each other for sometime and it ends in a kiss*

*An hour has gone by, scene switches to Brick and Butch*

Brick: Great party, eh bro?

Butch: Yeah, except for that sissy doll song Boomer requested.

Brick: I know... (looks around) where is Boomer anyway?

Butch: (points) Look!

*Scene switches to Boomer sleeping on his stuffed alligator and Blossom is sleeping on his lap*

Brick and Butch: Awwwwwww

Narrator: It looks like those two lovebirds are tired out. Well, tune in to another episode of the Rowdyruff Boys. Sleep tight everyone... 


End file.
